1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power management method, in particular, to a computer system and a power management method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of power supplies is configured in some computer system, to provide the computer system with enough electric power for normal working, in which some of the power supplies serve as backup power. However, in the case that the power supply fails or is damaged (that is, the power supply cannot provide power for the computer system), the power consumption of the computer system may exceed the maximum power that can be provided by the rest of the power supplies. At this time, the computer system actuates the power throttling feature to reduce the power consumption of its internal elements (for example, to reduce the working frequency of the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system), to maintain the normal working.
Currently, the power throttling feature is only set through hardware by a user, that is, the performance (P) and the throttling (T) status (the working frequency and duty cycle) of the CPU are adjusted to reduce the working frequency of the CPU, so as to lower the power consumption of the computer system. However, the above adjustment may result in that the current working frequency of the CPU is not optimal, and more power of the power supply is wasted.
Therefore, the computer system cannot dynamically adjust with the actual situation (that is, fails to provide a mechanism of detecting whether the total maximum output power provided by the power supply is sufficient or not), such that when the power provided by the power supply is sufficient, the actuation of the power throttling feature may cause the performance of the computer device to be further deteriorated.